To Find a Fairy Flower!/Transcript
This is the transcript of To Find a Fairy Flower in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes packing up) Narrator: As Ash follows his dream to enter the Kalos league. Our heroes continue to Shalour City, and Ash's third Kalos gym battle. Bonnie: (Tries to brush her hair with her comb and then accidentally hurt herself) Ow! Dumb hair! Ash Ketchum: Is everyone ready? Clemont: Bonnie, how about you? Bonnie: No, no, no! My hair won't behave and I'm going crazy! Emerl: You okay, Bonnie? Kari Kamiya: Poor, Bonnie. Gatomon: Are you having trouble brushing your hair? Bonnie: Yes! Serena: Let me give it a try. Bonnie: Sure. (She gave her brush to Serena as she brushes Bonnie's hair) Serena: Why don't we do something different for a change? Bonnie: Different? (Bonnie has a flower on her hair) Serena: Do you like it? Bonnie: It's so cute! It's like a flower! I think it's awesome! Mimi Tachikawa: '''So pretty! '''Palmon: '''Sure does! (Then a Pokémon shows up and lands on the flower on Bonnie's head) '''Kari Kamiya: Look. Bonnie: Is that a Pokémon? Patamon: It is a Pokémon. Bonnie: Wow, it's so cute! Zoe Orimoto: '''Adorable! '''Ash Ketchum: What is? Clemont: Isn't that Pokémon? Serena: Let's see. (She brings out her Pokédex and analyzes Flabébé) Serena's Pokedex: '''Flabébé, the Single Bloom Pokémon. Flabébé chooses a favorite flower at the beginning of its life and takes care of it from then on. '''Ash Ketchum: But it doesn't look like this Flabébé has a flower. Serena: Not only that. It doesn't look very happy. Agumon: Maybe it's hungry or something. Tai Kamiya: Good point, Agumon. Bonnie: Can we give it something to eat? Serena: I have some flower nectar for Poképuffs, see? Clemont: Great. Here it might be easiest to this eye dropper to feed it. Gobba: Yeah, good idea! Bonnie: Yeah. I wanna do it please. Kari Kamiya: Sure. (Bonnie puts the eye dropper in the honey) Bonnie: Hang on a sec. Here you go. It's sweet. (Flabébé drinks the honey) Thomas: '''Feeling better? '''Bonnie: Flabébé's drinking it! Fluttershy: That's great! Apple Bloom: It's strange that it doesn't have it's own flower. Twilight Sparkle: Good point and I wonder why did it landed on Bonnie's hair? Bonnie: Oh, that's easy. Because is beautiful as the flower thanks to Serena. Mimi Tachikawa: That's sweet. Bonnie: Am I really that pretty? Palmon: Of course you are Bonnie. Bonnie: Clemont can you keep Flabébé for me. Oh, please would you catch it for me, would you please? Clemont: I guess so, it seems to like you a lot Bonnie. All right Flabébé, here it goes. (Before he could catch Flabébé, the Pokéball didn't catch it) It didn't work. Bonnie: Is there something wrong, Flabébé? (Flabébé shakes it's head no) Bonnie: It's shaking it's head. Emerl: I think we know what it means. Ash Ketchum: You know I bet that Flabébé already has a trainer. Tai Kamiya: '''I see. '''Bonnie: Come on! No way! It can't be! Gmerl: I'm afraid it is cry baby. Bonnie: Flabébé is my friend and that's the way it is! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): To Find a Fairy Flower. (Now we go to the town) Clemont: Let's go see Nurse Joy. Maybe she can tell us something about Flabébé's trainer. Sunset Shimmer: '''Okay then. '''Percy: That's a great idea. Bonnie: I don't wanna say goodbye to Flabébé. I want you and I to always be together okay. (Then the man shows up) Grey: Flabébé! (He runs and hugs his Pokémon) It's you! Flabébé! Thank goodness your okay! Bonnie: Your squishing me! Grey: Please forgive me. Flabébé, would you come here? Bonnie: So is this man your trainer Flabébé? Takato Matsuki: '''Oh, yes, that's right. I think. '''Grey: What's wrong? Ash Ketchum: Maybe we should all say hi. Grey: I'm so sorry. Hello, my name is Grey. Ash Ketchum: Hi. My name's Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu. Clemont: I'm Clemont. Serena: I'm Serena. Bonnie: Bonnie's my name. And this is Dedenne. Emerl: The name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. Tai Kamiya: '''I'm Tai and that's Agumon. '''Davis Motomiya: '''I'm Davis and this is Veemon. '''Takato Matsuki: '''I'm Takato and this is Guilmon. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''I'm Takuya. '''Grey: Thank you for taking care of my Flabébé. I'm greatful to you all. All right, shall we go home, Flabébé. (Flabébé refuses) Serena: I think Flabébé's gotten quite attached to Bonnie's hair, it doesn't seem to want to leave. Ash Ketchum: I think Flabébé likes Bonnie too. Clemont: If I may. I wonder why Flabébé doesn't have a flower of it's own? Grey: Well it use to have one. (Flashback starts) Grey (V.O.): It was just the three of us living together. My wife, Florence, Flabébé and me. Florence really loved and cherished Flabébé with all her heart. (Florence was watering a plant until she begins to cough and dropped her plant waterer as Flabébé goes to Grey to warn him) Grey (Flashback): What's wrong? Florence! Are you alright? Grey (V.O.): Florence have suddenly fallen ill. I immediately called for an ambulance and she was rushed to Calanthe Town Central Hospital. Grey (Flashback): Florence will be hospital for quit a while. (That night Grey was sleeping while Flabébé opens the window and goes outside) Grey (V.O.): When I awoke the next morning, Flabébé is gone. I thought it might have gone to the hospital to see Florence, so I hurried there to find out. When I got there, I found Flabébé in the rain gazing at Florence through her hospital room window. It had a very worried expression on its face. (Then the gust of wind blows Grey's hat and his umbrella and blows Flabébé away too and drops her flower) Grey (Flashback): Flabébé! (The red flower fell on the puddle as Flabébé tries to retrieve it, but the flower gets run over and destroyed by an incoming car as it blows away) Grey (Flashback): No Flabébé! Wait! Flabébé, come back! (He trips on the puddle) (Flashback ends) Grey: And I've been searching for Flabébé ever since, and now Flabébé and I are finally reunited. Magnifo: That's a relief. Bonnie: Flabébé, so that's what happened? Clemont: Of course! Now it makes since to me why Flabébé flew to us without a flower. Sora Takenouchi: How sad for Flabébé lost her flower and your wife was in the hospital. Mesmo: '''Yeah, it's kinda sad. '''Emily: '''Well, maybe if we find a flower, it might cheer her up. '''Grey: I'm afraid I have to bring Flabébé back with me right away. Everyone: Huh? Ash Ketchum: Is something wrong? Grey: The doctor called and told me that Florence was all finished with her treatment. But still she wasn't back to her normal happy self. Bonnie: Oh, no! Agumon: Why? Grey: It's not because of the illness, but more of a emtional issue. Clemont: I see... an emtional issue. Skipper: But what can we do? Grey: I've got to bring Flabébé back to the hospital with me to see her as soon as I can. With one look, I'm sure Florence will start to feel like herself again. Bonnie: So then I guess you've got to hurry. Grey: But without it's flower, I'm afraid Flabébé will start to grow weaker and weaker. (Everyone gasp) Rigby: What are we suppose to do? Grey: So the first thing we need to do is find Flabébé's flower as quickly as we can. Serena: Wait, why don't we give Flabébé one of those flowers? Grey: A different flower won't do us any good. You see if Flabébé chooses the kind of flower it likes when it's very young, and stays with it forever. And no other kind of flower will ever be able to replace it. Shuff: Harsh. Serena: Then let's find the same kind of flower. Terriermon: Momentai, Grey. Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'll just go to the flower shop. Davis Motomiya: Us too. So what kind of flower is it? Grey: That's very kind of you to offer your assistance. But it's flower is a fairy flower, and they don't have them in a normal flower shop. Mordecai: Aww, what? Ash Ketchum: Aw man. Rigby: Lame! (Everyone complains to each other about how are they suppose to find a fairy flower for Flabébé if they don't have them in the normal flower shop) Serena: (Bring out her Pokédex to see the image of Flabébé) So, fairy flower huh? I know I've seen this somewhere. (Gasp) On Bonnie's head! Izzy Izumi: Your right, Serena! Clemont: I see... the reason Flabébé landed on Bonnie's heand wasn't because she looked pretty. It thought it was it's favorite flower. That makes sense, it's always better using scientific reasoning. Bonnie: Why you! Vulk: Chill out, Bonnie. Don't get upset. Grey: I want both Florence and Flabébé to get better, but what to do? I guess I'm at a loss. Tai Kamiya: Don't say that, we need to figure out a way to help Flabébé and your wife. Ash Ketchum: I've got it! We'll go and find a fairy flower! Emerl: Great idea, Ash. We'll find it no matter what. Serena: In the meantime, you can go to the hospital and spend sometimes with Florence. Clemont: Once we located it, we'll bring the flower over to you right away. Grey: I don't know what to say? Bonnie: I'll look for it too. Kari Kamiya: Same here. Gatomon: I'll go too. T.K. Takaishi: We'll find it for you. Patamon: Yeah, let's go find it as soon as possible. Grey: That would be wonderful, thank you all so much! All Heroes: Sure! Grey: (Walks to Flabébé) Flabébé, isn't that nice? (Later) Grey: Thank you once again! Ash Ketchum: You can count on us! Serena: I think that Flabébé needs to feel better first. So let's go see Nurse Joy. Ash Ketchum: Right. Emerl: Okay, let's go Team. (Now we go to the Pokemon Center, Wigglytuff arrives with Flabébé on the hospital bed) Nurse Joy: Flabébé's all ready now. Bonnie: Flabébé! I'm so glad your alright! Terriermon: I'm glad your better too. Nurse Joy: For the time being, you see Flabébé uses the energy of its flower to replenish its strength. Gmerl: And that's why we've got to find the fairy flower for Flabébé as quickly as we can. Serena: '''(Shows her guidebook to Nurse Joy) Do you know where fairy flowers grow? '''Nurse Joy: '''Let's see. You should fairy flowers growing in a field close to town. Yes, right here. One thing, unfortunately there out of season at the moment. It might be hard to find one. '''Patamon: Hard to find one? That's no good. T.K. Takaishi: '''Don't worry, we'll find it. '''Ash Ketchum: We'll give it a shot. Thank you, Nurse Joy. Tai Kamiya: Let's go. ???: Hold up. (They turn to see Lazlo, Raj and Clam) Ash Ketchum: Lazlo! Raj! Clam! Yoshi: Hi, guys. Bonnie: Who are they? Emerl: Oh, let me introduce them for you guys. Lazlo, Raj and Clam meet Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. Serena, Clemont and Bonnie meet Lazlo, Raj and Clam. Ash Ketchum: It's so good to see you guys again. Clam: Good to see you too, Ash. Serena: So what are you doing here? Lazlo: We overhear you guys are trying to look for a fairy flower for Flabébé. Raj: Yeah, that Flabébé needs to find a fairy flower to make it feel better. Clam: Make it better. Lazlo: Do you mind if we go with you to find it? Ash Ketchum: Sure. Chris Kratt: Come along with us to save Flabébé! Henry Wong: Right. Donkey Kong: All right! Banana Slamma! Ash Ketchum: All right, let's go before Flabébé feels weak again. Ash, Emerl, The DigiDestined & Their Digimon Leaders: Come on! Serena: Right! Let's hurry! (The heroes runs to find the fairy flower. Then we see Team Rocket trio and Team Robot's enemies reading newspapers overhearing everything what the heroes said) Jessie: Well, well, well. It seems we've been presented with a blooming opportunity. Zach Varmitech: Who was that flower Pokémon there talking about? Donita Donata: Flabébé. It's a Fairy-type Pokémon. James: What next? Jessie: First we plant the seed, then water it, then bam! James: Yes, ma'am! Gaston Gourmand: I also see a monkey, pink elephant and a rhino with those heroes. If we can capture them they'll be ours and I can cook them into delicious food and so as Flabébé. (Laughing evilly) (Cut to outside) Ash Ketchum: Whoa, which way is the field where fairy flowers grow? Pikachu: Pikachu? Serena: It looks like we go straight this way. Donatello: I calculate we'll be there in approximately an hour. Raphael: That won't take too long. Zoe Orimoto: Yeah, you'll be fine. Meowth: Welcome don't you know ya! James: We'll here to take you on a happy-go-lucky tour of the lovely surroundings! Nature has to offer yeah, don't you know! Jessie: If your looking for fairy flowers, we'll help you find them don't ya know! Leonardo: Hold on, you know where to find them? Meowth: Maybe too, don't ya know! Since they're out of season at the moment. An amateur would have a hard time finding one don't ya know. Ash Ketchum: Nurse Joy tell us the same thing. Meowth: But wait, there's more. Flurr: More? Tentomon: More? Meowth: Today's your lucky day! Our first all costumers get their tour for free, don't ya know ya! Ash & Tai: Wow, you mean that?! Jessie: We've never been meaner. Ken Ichijouji: It looks like our lucky day! Takato Matsuki: Come on guys, let's go. Ash Ketchum: Takato's right. We don't have that much time. Let's go with them, so we can find a fairy flower. Clemont: Don't you know. Henry Wong: Clemont, your starting to talk like them. Clemont: Sorry. Jessie: Oh yeah, I want to thank you folks for participating in our special, free-for-all happy-go-lucky tour don't ya know! James: '''I say we get this Trappy-go-twerpy tour off and touring don't cha know, ya? '''Gmerl: What did you say? (Jessie covers James' mouth) Jessie: And we forgot his brain, ya. Meowth: Okay, right this way don't cha know, ya! All Mixels: To the fairy flower! (Later we go to the heroes walking in the plain) Meowth: '''We're here, ya! Fairy flower land, don't ya know! '''Ash Ketchum: '''I can't believe how fast we've got here. '''Koji Minamoto: '''Yeah, it was pretty fast. '''Jessie: '''We're guided by great guides, don't ya know. '''James: Without us, you've been walking in circles ya! Rika Nonaka: Here we go again with the "Don't ya know, ya." Ash Ketchum: Not so sure about that. Clemont: We've been on this path the whole time. Serena: Listen what's important now is that we find a fairy flower. Renamon: Serena's right. Grey is waiting for us at the hospital to his love. Rika Nonaka: And we better find it. Clement: '''All right Bonnie, Ready? '''Bonnie: Flabébé, I promise we're gonna find just the kind of flower you like, kay? I don't wanna say good-bye, but there's somebody special for you who needs you. (Later the heroes are looking around to find the fairy flower) Slumbo: Where is the fairy flower? Serena: I'm not finding any fairy flowers. Clemont: Me neither. It looks like Nurse Joy was right on the mark when she said there now out of season. Serena: I'm getting worried. Tommy Himi: Did you find them, Flurr? Flurr: No. I don't see them. Gordon: '''Yeah, me neither. '''Takato Matsuki: It's very difficult to find. Guilmon: It's gonna take many years to find it. Rigby: Yeah, if Ash didn't get a chance to get all 8 badges and enter the Kalos league. Takuya Kanbara: '''Maybe it's up in the mountain. '''Ash Ketchum: What's the deal? I didn't see any either. Bonnie: But your tour guides, can't you do something? Meowth: But of course. You leave things to us, don't ya know ya! James: Fairy flower, fairy flower. Show your pretty face, ya. Jessie: There must be a fairy flower around this place, ya. Ash Ketchum: Man, there no help at all. Takato Matsuki: Those tour guides gets weird. (Flabebe sees something in the distance) Bonnie: Hey, what is it? (Sees a fairy flower) Look! Goofy: I see it too! Donald Duck: Look! It's a fairy flower! Clemont: I see it too, Donald. And it's blooming way up on that cliff over there. Serena: (Bring out her Pokedex to see the image of the fairy flower) That's it, alright! Ash Ketchum: Yes! Let's go! Emerl: Let's go! (The heroes runs to get the fairy flower, then we see Team Rocket chuckles and grins evilly as Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Flabebe! (Back to the episode as the heroes made it to the rock) Bonnie: See it's right up there! Clemont: I don't think Flabebe is strong enough to fly all the way up there by itself. Ash Ketchum: I'll go and get it. Twilight Sparkle: Wait, Ash. You can't pull it out, I looked up in my dictionary it says Flabebe needs to grab on a flower that's still growing naturally out of the ground. Bonnie: Okay. Then I'll bring Flabebe up there with me. If I take you, you can get your flower. Clemont: It's too dangerous Bonnie. Rarity: He's right, who knows what's gonna happened if you fall and ended up getting injured. Donkey Kong: Rarity's right. If you fall down to the ground hard, we're gonna take you to the hospital. Bonnie: It will be alright, I'm way better climbing than you are. Rainbow Dash: We can keep an eye on you, Bonnie. Tai Kamiya: I'll go too. Flabebe's new flower is counting on us. Matt Ishida: We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you. Gabumon: That's right. Bonnie: Thanks guys. Let's go. (She gives her bag and Dedenne inside to Serena) Serena: Uh, guys... be careful. Takuya Kanbara: We'll be fine. Ash Ketchum: You can do it. Chris Kratt: Let's climb up. Martin Kratt: Right behind you, bro. (Bonnie, four DigiDestined and their Digimon leaders, Matt, Gabumon, Chris, Martin and the Kraders climb up) Krader: Keep climbing. Takato Matsuki: Whatever you do, don't look down. (Bonnie climbs and then her left leg slips as the heroes gasp, then she quickly manage to get her feet back on the rock) Bonnie: '''Whew. '''T.K. Takaishi: Be careful, Bonnie! Maybe you should watch her, Patamon. Patamon: Good idea. Martin Kratt: You okay, Bonnie? Bonnie: I'm fine. (They continue climbing almost there to the fairy flower) Bonnie: A little more. Davis Motomiya: We're almost there, just a little longer then we'll get back down. Jessie: There's no distraction like twerp distraction. James: Pikachu catching time. Gaston Gourmand: It's time to catch the pony, monkey, elephant and the rhino. (Laughing) Meowth: We're all over it. (The villains silently release the traps towards Pikachu, Fluttershy, Lazlo, Raj and Clam as we go back to the heroes finally made it to the fairy flower) Bonnie: Flabebe we made it up! See there's a fairy flower! (Flabébé gets off of Bonnie's hair as it gets to the fairy flower) Bonnie: Oh, wow. Guilmon: Pretty. Serena: Flabebe grabbed on to the fairy flower! Flain: They did it! Ash Ketchum: Alright! Emerl: Way to go! Donkey Kong: Banana Slamma! Clemont: Bonnie you were amazing! (Suddenly they hear Pikachu, Fluttershy, Lazlo, Raj and Clam crying for help. Pikachu was trapped in a glass ball, one Donita's pose beam robot freezes Fluttershy and Gourmand trapped Lazlo, Raj and Clam in his bag) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Fluttershy! Sora: Lazlo! Donald Duck: Raj! Goofy: Clam! Ash Ketchum: Alright, what are you doing to Pikachu and our friends? Jessie: Prepare for trouble, things are alright! James: Cause catching Pikachu makes our world right! Jessie: To protect the world from devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: And James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare for one find flowerly fight Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Aviva: Zach! Rika Nonaka: Not Donita again! Sora: Gourmand! Donald Duck: D.O.O.M.! Gobba: Major Nixel! Teslo: Chuck, Dr. Two-Brains, The Whammer and Miss Power! Mordecai: Who the heck is that old lady? Wordgirl: Look who's here with them. That's Granny May! Granny May: Correct, Wordgirl. Ash Ketchum: I should have known it was you guys! Clemont: So should I! (He, Ash and Serena bring out their Pokeballs) But soon it's not gonna matter. Bonnie: Wow, those guys made me so mad! Tai Kamiya: Same here! Go and fight them Agumon! Agumon: Okay! Davis Motomiya: Go get them, Veemon! Veemon: Right! Takato Matsuki: I'll be right down and fight them, let's go Guilmon! Guilmon: Right! Takuya Kanbara: I'll fight too. (Takato, Guilmon and Takuya climbs back down to the ground to fight the bad guys) Bonnie: Teach them a lesson guys! Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Serena: Fennekin! Clemont: Chespin! (They threw their Pokeballs letting out their Kalos starters) Takato Matsuki: Let's do this! Tai Kamiya: Come on, guys! Time to digivolve our Digimon, you too, Agumon! Davis Motomiya: You do the same, Veemon! Takato, Henry & Rika: Digi-modify! Digivolution activate! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Spirit evolution! (Agumon digivolve to Greymon, Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon, Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon, Palmon digivolve to Togemon, Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon, Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon, Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon, Takuya spirit evolve to Agunimon, Koji spirit evolve to Lobomon, Koichi spirit evolve to Loweemon, Tommy spirit evolve to Kumamon, Zoe spirit evolve to Kazemon and J.P. spirit evolve to Beetlemon) Agunimon: Time to party. Takato Matsuki: '''Let's rock. '''Jessie: All right, Pumpkaboo out! James: Okay, Inkay, whaddya say! (They threw their Pokeballs letting out Pumpkaboo and Inkay) Ash Ketchum: Froakie use Water Pulse! (Froakie fires Water Pulse) Jessie: Now spoil their fun! (Wobbuffet uses Mirror Coat to block and bounce Water Pulse and hits Froakie and Fennekin) Ash Ketchum: Froakie! Serena: Fennekin! Clemont: Now Chespin, Pin Missile, let's go! (Chespin fires Pin Missile) Jessie: Spoil their fun once more! (Wobbuffet jumps in the air and uses Mirror Coat again blocking the attack hitting the heroes back) Takato Matsuki: Growlmon! Greymon: Nova Blast! Togemon: Eat some Needle Spray! (They fire their attacks trying to hit the villains, but Miss Power quickly vaporizes them all with her attacks) Miss Power: You can't defeat us! Riku: Don't you villains ever get tired? Zach Varmitech: Never! Now attack them! James: Inkay, Psybeam! (Inkay fires Psybeam on the heroes) Jessie: Shadow Ball! (Pumpkaboo fires Shadow Ball) Ash, Serena & Clemont: Alright, dodge it! (Froakie, Fennekin and Chespin runs from a Shadow Ball attack) Bonnie: Now what are we all gonna do? (Flabebe lights up as it flies up with the new fairy flower it's holding) Bonnie: Flabébé? (Flabebe releases the pollen spreading around Wobbuffet, Pumpkaboo and Inkay calming them down) Sora: Look at that! Ash Ketchum: Flabébé! Clemont: The fairy flower must've revived it! Donita Donata: What is this? James: Strange. Jessie: What in the world? (Flabebe's pollen spreads around the villains and calms them down) Francisco: '''So soothing and nice! '''Jessie: What a world. James: I'm somehow achieve the contented in peaceful stage. Zach Varmitech: This is so wonderful... Granny May: Dear me. I feel so relaxed. Meowth: What's up with all of you? Let's get the twerps off the grid! (The fairy pollen rains down upon Meowth) James: You don't have to be so angry Meowth, old chum. Jessie: He's right, fighting is so barbaric. Major Nixel: They're right. Just be happy. James: Relax. Jessie: Give it a rest. (Meowth tries to hold on, but it was too much for him as he is now infected by the fairy pollen and calms him down) Meowth: Turn off your mind relax and float downstream. Paisley Paver: That's what we like to hear. Jessie: So what should we do now? James: Why don't we set adorable little Pikachu and four animals free? Meowth: That's fine with me. Off you go little buddy. Gaston Gourmand: Your free to go. (Pikachu, Lazlo, Raj, Clam and Fluttershy are now free from the villain's trap as they run to reunite the group) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! I'm glad you guys are back. Twilight Sparkle: Are you okay, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: We're fine. Ash Ketchum: But what's gone into Team Rocket and the bad guys? Raj: Yeah, they're very calm. Clemont: Oh, I see. The pollen from Flabebe has the power to make everyone feel wonderfully relaxed! So when anyone acts aggressively towards it, it simply scatters it's pollen! (Bonnie slides down the rock as Flabebe lands on Bonnie's hand) Bonnie: Flabébé, thanks so much for everything. We're fine cause of you. Ash Ketchum: We should get going, Grey and Florence are waiting for us. Emerl: Come on guys, what are you waiting for? Let's go, chomp, chomp! Bonnie: Ash and Emerl are right. Let's go fast! (Everyone runs back to the town to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Then we see the villains still infected by Flabebe's pollen relaxed down on the grass) Team Rocket: It's a beautiful Team Rocket day! Zach Varmitech: '''Sure does! '''Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy: I feel so good! (Pumpkaboo, Wobbuffet and Inkay flies around very relaxing. Now we go to the hospital) Grey: They'll be back soon. Ash and his friends were kind enough to look for another fairy flower for Flabebe. Florence: Oh the trouble I caused... I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. (The door knocks) Grey: Come in. (The heroes enters the room) Takato Matsuki: '''We're here! '''Ash Ketchum: Hi there, Grey. Sorry we took so long. Serena; But we've found a fairy flower. Grey: Oh, that's so wonderful to hear! Clemont: Now, Bonnie please. Bonnie: Kay. (Flabebe sees Florence) Florence: Flabebe! (Her Flabebe flies towards her) I'm so happy to see you. It's simply amazing how much better I feel seeing you again! (Bonnie smiles) Florence: I can't thank you enough for going all the trouble finding a fairy flower! That was so kind of you, dear Ash and Clemont and Serena, little Bonnie and everyone else! Thank you all! Gatomon: Your welcome. Clemont: It was really all Bonnie's work. Serena: Clemont's right. Ash Ketchum: The fairy flower was all the way on the cliff and she climbed up there with Flabebe and our friends to get it. Pikachu: Pikachu! Grey: Bonnie I am indeed grateful. Florence: And I am too, dear. Bonnie: Thanks. (Flabebe floats on her) Hi there. We only play for a short time, but it sure was a lot of fun. Now you can be with Grey and Florence, you take good care of them. You know what, I'll see you. T.K. Takaishi: We'll see you again soon, Flabebe. Patamon: Yep. (Now we go outside of the hospital, Bonnie feels sad but Dedenne, T.K. and Kari comforts her) T.K. Takaishi: Cheer up, Bonnie. You still got us. Kari Kamiya: Yep, that's right. Bonnie: Your right, guys. Gatomon: That's what I like to hear. (Dedenne comforts Bonnie) Bonnie: You're right, Dedenne. Your the air. Ash Ketchum: Okay, let's go! Pikachu: Pikachu! Emerl: Lazlo, Raj, Clam are you guys coming or what? Lazlo: Yeah, let's go! Raj & Clam: Yay! Bonnie: Right! (Laughing in joy) Narrator: Thanks to Bonnie's courage and caring. Flabebe has a beautiful new fairy flower, and Florence, Flabebe and Grey are together once again as our heroes' Kalos journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts